Crepusculo El comienzo
by irisan
Summary: Al ver a ese Guapo chico, mi corazon se detuvo. El miro mi marca de nacimiento como si y la hubiera visto antes. Todo cambiara cuando sepa que significa esa extraña rosa que tenia en el brazo.
1. Presentaciones

**Hoola.! Espero q les guste ste primer capitulo, esta muy buenoo.! Disfrutenlo.!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**Presentaciones**

Mi primera noche en Forks, "genial", y no dormí muy bien que se diga , estaba algo alterada , no dejaba de pensar como sería mi primer día en la secundaria , ya sabía que habían muchas expectativas por el momento de mi llegada, pero aun así no me preocupaba tanto . Solo me disgustaba ser la nueva otra vez , a y claro, no puede faltar "ser la hija del jefe de la policía" según Charlie tenía que dar el ejemplo , ya que las personas estarían pendiente de mi, por eso no podía descuidar mi comportamiento, vaya todos estaban pendiente de la nueva en el colegio, pero si solo estaba entrando en el estacionamiento con mi vehículo y ya todos volteaban, no me quería ni imaginar cuando me bajara de él, "sería algo incomodo", busque donde estacionar mi camioneta así que escogí el lugar más alejado que había, no quería llamar más la atención, cuando me baje del auto sentí como me miraban, intente ignorarlos pero era inútil todos me perforaban con la mirada, tuve que contar hasta 10 para intentar concentrarme y así buscar el salón, según la hoja que le entregaron a Charlie cuando me inscribió me tocaba calculo en el aula "7" edificio "A" no fue difícil conseguirlo ya que escuche algunas chicas decir – vamos a llegar tarde a calculo apúrense- me arriesgue a seguirlas y no me equivoque estaba en el salón que me tocaba y justo a tiempo , en la raya mas bien, el profesor estaba entrando cuando llegue, se me quedo mirando y sonrió.

**-Hola bienvenida, pasa ya te asigno a una compañera**– dijo el profesor

**-Ok**

**-Chicos ella es Isabella Swan, trátenla bien**. – y así me presento ante la clase.

**-Isabella te pondrás con Ángela, es la que está sin compañero. **–pensé en ese momento que ella haría cara de reproche pero me equivoque, esa chica me sonrió muy complacida, ni parecida a mi antigua compañera que parecía tener en su frente tatuado "anti bella".

En seguida me conduje a sentarme al lado de mi nueva compañera, ella se acomodo para darme espacio junto a ella.

**-Hola me llamo Ángela, te llamas Isabella, verdad**.

**-Sí, pero, ¿te importaría llamarme Bella?** – Ángela no dejaba de sonreírme me sentía algo incomoda

**-claro, no hay problema, ¿oye tienes amigos aquí en la secundaria?**

**-no, no conozco a nadie.**

**-genial si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, yo te presentare a mis amigos en la cafetería, ¿te gustaría? **

**-si me encantaría** –Ángela era una chica muy agradable aunque me daba miedo, siempre estaba sonriendo, la campana sonó y di gracias a dios que se terminara la clase, de verdad tenía hambre.

No sabía donde quedaba la cafetería así que me deje guiar por Ángela ella iba parloteando como lora, cuando nos acercábamos a una mesa llena estaban 4 chicos y 1 chica. Todos nos miraban con ojos como platos.

**-Hola chicos ella es Bella** –me presento Ángela

**-Mira el es Mike, Ben, Tyler y Eric** – dijo Ángela

**-Hola Bella –** me saludo Mike y Eric

**-Y ella es Lauren**–me dijo Eric

**-Hola ¿qué tal?** – me dijo la chica

**-Hola.**

**-Y dime, ¿cuándo llegaste al pueblo?** – me dijo el chico a mi izquierda, no era muy buena para recordar nombres pero creo que era Ben.

**-En realidad, ayer** – le conteste

**-¿vienes de Phoenix?** – me dijo el rubio y su nombre era marco no, o Mike, creo.

**-Si **– de solo recordar lo que había dejado haya me entristecía mucho.

**-Hay viene Jessica**– dijo la chica interrumpiendo la conversación

**-Hola Jess**– dijo Eric

**-Hola chicos** – respondió ella

**-Jessica te presento a Bella mi amiga nueva**– dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa

**-Hola Bella** – y dudo– **oye tu eres la hija del jefe de la poli verdad**– me dijo Jessica

**-Si, esa mismo soy yo** – en ese momento todos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos hasta se empezaron a meterse con ella por ese comentario, eso era una viva imagen de por qué yo era tan reservada.

En ese monto todos se callaron hasta sentí como toda la cafetería se quedaba sin aliento era sorprendente, todos estaban mirando hacia la derecha donde pasaban unos chicos que iban en pareja no dejaron de mirarlos hasta que se sentaron en unas de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería.

**-¿quiénes son esos?** – pregunte interesada por el acontecimiento

**-Yo, yo te digo, son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen, se mudaron de Alaska hace unos cuantos años.** – dijo Jesica.

**-Pero no socializan con nadie**– dijo Ángela.

**-Es que andan juntos** –dijo Jesica

**-¿Andan juntos?–** repetí sorprendida

**-Si andan juntos** –me respondió Jessica– **a ver te explico la rubia es Rosalie ella anda con el de cabello oscuro que es Emmett, y la más pequeña de cabello puntiagudo es Alice ella anda con Jasper el rubio que parece estar sufriendo.**

**-No olvides a Edward**– dijo Ángela

**-No me he olvidado de él, deje la mejor parte para ultimo**– rio Jesica nerviosamente **– bueno Edward es el chico más bello, su cabello es de color cobrizo, no sé decirte bien con exactitud el color de ojos por que le cambian constantemente, un día los puede tener color caramelo, otro día los puede tener negros, o dorados en fin no se le define el color eso es una de las cosas por lo que lo hace más interesante para cada una de las chicas de aquí. **

**-¿pero no anda con nadie**? – pregunte sorprendida por las referencias del monumento que me acababan de describir.

**-Ese es el problema, el no hace caso a ninguna de las chicas, ese es otro punto más a su favor.**

**-Y que a caso, ¿es gay? – **dije entre risas, todas se carcajearon por mi comentario, pero retomaron la conversación rápidamente.

**-Bella no, ni quiera dios, o sea, todas se morirían si lo fuera **

**-Yo creo que es por hacerse el interesante – **dijo Lauren

**-Pues lo ha logrado –**dijo Jessica**.**

Las chicas siguieron hablando y hablando de los Cullen parecía que este fuera su tema preferido, después de un rato deje de escucharlas y me puse a escuchar música con mi celular, era mi canción favorita, Meet me on the equinox, cuando termino la canción y me retire los audífonos, escuche de nuevo los famosos Cullen, parecía que no se habían cansado de ese tema.

* * *

Supongo que les gustoo no.? Cualquier duda, comentarios, etc, solo presiona ese botoncito verde.!

Sigan leyendoo mi historiaa, tendra muchas sorpresas.!!!!


	2. Tropiezos

**Capitulo 2**

**Tropiezo**

Ese Edward parecía ser un monumento, o mejor dicho uno dios reencarnado para todas las chicas en la secundaria, me imagino cómo debe de ser tan creído para no andar con ninguna, valla ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que me retire los audífonos y ellas seguían hablando de ellos, que fastidioso podía llegar a ser ese tema, en ese momento Jessica me derramo su jugo en mi chaqueta nueva, ósea la mato, como podía ser tan descuidada, y para mi mala suerte no llevaba una de repuesto, estaba demasiado enojada sentía mi rostro hervir, pero no de pena sino de ganas de cometer un asesinato.

**-Bella lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento, no lo quise hacer, fue sin querer.** –tuve que tranquilizarme un poco y reaccionar rápido. Tenía que secarme lo más rápido posible, ya iban a tocar la campana.

**-No te preocupes voy limpiarme ya vengo.**

**-Yo voy contigo Bella.** –dijo Jesica toda roja de la pena.

**-No te preocupes, yo voy rápido, te veo en clases. **

Salí corriendo de la cafetería no quería darle tiempo de que reaccionara y que insistiera en acompañarme, no podía soportarla un minuto más, iba tan molesta que no me di cuenta del letrero de "precaución piso mojado". Zazzzz, me resbale, intente gritar "cuidado", a un chico que estaba en frente mío pero me quede hipnotizada, y le caí enzima, estábamos los dos en el piso, yo encima de él, no me podía ni levantar o tal vez si podía pero no quería, ese chico si era lindo, su cabello alborotado y de color castaño claro, ojos dorados y grandes, parecían 2 bellas gemas escandes entes, unas pestañas impresionantes, una piel de tés blanca, unos labios finos y rojizos, y la mejor parte lo tenía a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, sentía su respiración rosar mi mejilla, ese olor tan divino, jamás en mi vida, ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos, pude imaginarme algo así, enserio parecía que me viese tropezado con un ángel hasta pensé en un momento que me estaba muriendo o que me estaba volviendo loca.

**-Disculpa ¿estás bien?** –no reaccione a esa angelical voz que escuche.

**-¡Ah! Si, si claro…** –Como no iba a estar bien, ósea, lo estaba viendo y detallando perfectamente.

**-¿Te ayudo a levantar?** –me pregunto confundido, hay mi dios, no me había dado de cuenta que aún estaba sobre el ¡qué pena!

**-No, estoy perfectamente gracias**– que mentira le acababa de decir a ese chico, la verdad es que estaba muy mareada por lo que acababa de suceder.

**-Discúlpame.**

fue lo único que le pude decir, e inmediatamente salí corriendo no quería darle oportunidad de que me insultara por ser tan tonta de caerle encima, no voltee a mirarlo me daba vergüenza, cuando llegue al interior del baño de chicas y me mire en el espejo, no reconocí a la chica que reflejaba, de verdad ¡esa chica era yo!, valla tenía un aspecto espantoso todo mi chaqueta manchada de jugo, que horror, intente secarlo pero era inútil, así que decidí quitármelo no me veía tan mal sin la chaqueta, excepto por mi marca de nacimiento que estaba en mi antebrazo derecho, tiene forma de rosa y es de color rojizo, era muy difícil de esconder así que me rendí y lo deje en evidencia, no tenía mucho tiempo ya había sonado la campana de entrada así que rebusque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón donde estaba la hoja de los salones y materias que me tocaban, al parecer me tocaba biología, eso era bueno. Salí del baño en busca del salón 3, no puede ser que no lo encuentre, corrí por los pasillo y decía salón 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, me estoy acercando 4, 3 lo encontré, menos mal la puerta estaba abierta el profesor estaba adentro en su escritorio, no sabía que escusa le iba a dar por mi retraso, ósea no podía decirle, " sabe profe me demore porque me tropecé con el vivo clon de un ángel " será para que me llame loca, así que toque la puerta por educación, el profesor voltio y me miro sorprendido.

**-Señorita Swan pase adelante, ¿tuvo problemas para encontrar el salón?**

**-Si un poco**– mentí

**-Bueno pues por llegar tarde yo le asignare su compañero, a ver, a quien te asigno**–dijo mirando la planilla de su escritorio. –**pues no queda casi nadie así que te tocara con Edward Cullen**– sentí como todo el salón quedaba en silencio de repente, me dio escalofríos de solo recordar la conversación que tuve con Jessica y Ángela, sobre el chico a quien describían como el dios reencarnado "Edward", no me importaba tanto porque yo ya tenía mi mente ocupada con el chico con quien me tropecé, es mas lo voy a buscar después de esta clase para disculparme formalmente, si es que no me quedo trabada.

**-Señorita Swan su compañero es el** –y lo apunto con el dedo.

No, no, no puede ser Edward Cullen es el mismo chico con quien me tropecé hace rato, o bueno le caí enzima, que pena, en seguida sentí como una ola de calor me llenaba la cara, hay eso no era bueno, me estaba sonrojando que mal, me encamine a sentarme junto a él y vi como todas las chicas del salón se me quedaban mirando, pensé que Jessica se me iba a tirar encima cuando pase junto a donde ella estaba sentada. Al sentarme junto a Edward todos me miraban, hasta cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, que bien era la comidilla del salón, que más me podía pasar en un primer día.

**-Hola otra vez Bella Swan** – me sorprendió de repente su vos.

**-¡Ho… hola!** –porque tatareaba que tonta soy

**-¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste afuera?**–me pregunto sonriente

**-Lo siento muchísimo, intente avisar pero no pude, todo paso muy rápido, enserio, ¿te lastime?**

**-tranquila no me paso nada, a demás la que se veía más afectada eras tú.** – y sonrió

**-¿Yo? No, solo estaba algo mareada **

**-Ah ok, cuándo te paraste "súper rápido" se te callo algo**

**-¿A mí?, ¿qué cosa?** –se me había caído algo y no me di de cuenta de que seria.

El tenia mi pulsera favorita en su mano, estaba jugueteando con el dije de estrella morada.

**-Es tuya ¿verdad?** – me pregunto

**-Sí, gracias **

**-¿Te la pongo?** – pregunto emocionado.

**-Por supuesto**– y le extendí el brazo.

En ese momento vi como Edward se quedo hipnotizado mirando mi antebrazo derecho, donde tenía mi marca de nacimiento, era tonto, pero al ver sus bellos ojos dorados muy interesados sentí una paz enorme algo que me llenaba en el alma.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?** – le pregunte

**-¡Ah! no nada** – y me coloco el brazalete.

**-Sé que es extraño, pero no me lo tatué como muchos piensan, naci con** **el** –Le dije

**-Está bien, te creo, solo es que me parece que lo he visto antes. **

**-¡Cómo! Es absurdo**– dije incrédula, y con un tono de vos más alto de lo normal

**-No lo sé no me hagas caso, solo me confundí** –y se encogió de hombros.


	3. Interrupciones

**Buenoo, parece que a muy poca gente la esta gustando esta historia.! Espero que este capitulo les guste mas.! **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Interrupciones**

**-Señor Cullen ya habrá momento de conocer a Isabella, le importaría dejarme continuar la clase sin interrupciones** –nos dijo el profesor Banner algo molesto

**-si lo lamento mucho** – respondió Edward instantáneamente, de repente en ese momento sonó la campana de salida y Edward me susurro al oído

**-A mí me gusta lo extraño y diferente bella.**

Me quede petrificada en mi asiento ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir este momento, mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que escuchaba era mi nombre, ya va un momento esa vos no era mi conciencia, era de Jessica. Respire profundo tres veces para concentrarme

**-¡Bella, Bella en que planeta estas regresa, Bella!**

**-Esta como muerta, ¿qué le pasa?**– dijo Ángela

**-Este es el impacto Cullen, sabía que algo le iba a suceder **

**-Chicas estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en mi próxima clase** – mentí

**-Bueno ya que estas en la tierra, ¿de que hablaron?, y no me vengas con el cuento de "nada" porque yo estaba viéndolos, y a demás el profe los mando a callar dos veces**

**-Nada del otro mundo, solo me devolvió mi pulsera, se me callo cuando nos chocamos en el pasillo.** – Intente fingir un desanimo aunque creo que no lo notaron

**-¿Se chocaron?** **–**pregunto Jesica

**-Sí, le caí encima por accidente **

**-Encima** – dijo Ángela sorprendida y los ojos como platos

**-Chicas tengo clases y voy a llegar tarde, mejor hablamos después, ¿si?**

**-Bella pero no nos puedes dejar así**– vaya si les gustaba un chisme a estas chicas, las dejare con las ganas.

**-Hablaremos más tarde- **dije con una sonrisa**.**

Me encamine en busca del salón 12, me tocaba literatura, que aburrido.

**-¿Te acompaño a tu próxima clase?** - me dijo Edward a mis espaldas, en ese momento me voltee hacia el inmediatamente.

**-Claro**– respondí ansiosa y vi como las comisuras de sus labios perfectos se curvaba.

**-El salón 12 queda por este lado** - y señalo a tras de su espalda, estaba yendo en dirección contraria que bien.

**-Ven, vamos yo te guio**– y tomo mi brazo, el estaba muy frio, enserio, pobre, se estaba congelando.

**-Mira es este el salón, ya no te vas a perder, solo tienes que sentarte en un puesto–**dijo sarcásticamente

- **Y si me pierdo en camino al puesto** – bromee él se echo a reír y me miro directo a los ojos, por dios quería matarme o que.

**-¿Estás segura que te vas a perder?**– y pronuncio su seño

**-No, solo era para que me acompañaras **

**-Claro, si me lo pides te acompaño hasta que llegue el profesor** – y sonrió

**-¿Entonces te quieres quedar a acompañarme?- **pregunte emocionada

**-Claro, será interesante** –No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero con tal de que se quedara conmigo.

**-Y cuéntame, ¿no sabes nada más de tu mancha en forma de rosa?** –pregunto emocionado

**-No, en realidad intente buscar a una persona experta en manchas, pero nunca estaba en el país**– vacile

**-Muy graciosa Bella, solo pensé que si fuera yo el que la tuviera de seguro buscaría mas información. **

**-Edward solo es una mancha de nacimiento, nada más, he estado 17 años sin preocuparme en eso, ¿crees que lo hare ahora?**

**-Será interesante, yo podre ayudarte, a demás conozco una…**

**-¿Señor Edward, esta en esta clase?** – le pregunto la profesora Lisa, justo cuando Edward me iba a decir algo interesante sobre una historia no interrumpen, que inoportuna.

**-No señora, solo estaba acompañando a Bella, ya me** **iba** – respondió Edward –**hablamos después Bella, nos vemos. **

**-Claro.**

Otra ves nos interrumpieron, genial, que sería lo que me iba a contar, me mata la curiosidad, pero bueno no importa, así tengo escusa para verlo de nuevo, la clase paso súper rápido casi ni me di cuenta que ya habíamos terminado y la campana había sonado, sino es porque unas chicas se me acercaron.

**-Hola me llamo Mayre, ellas son Carla y Amatista** –se presento la chica rubia y delgada.

**-Hola soy Bella** – les sonreí, las tres chicas me devolvieron la sonrisa instantáneamente.

**-Sabes, estuvimos preguntándonos toda la clase, de donde conocías a Edward Cullen, parecen muy amigos**– y dejo de articular palabras, esperando una respuesta.

**-A eso, bueno no, no lo conozco, bueno quiero decir desde hace mucho, lo conocí hoy en mi anterior clase, es mi compañero de biología.**

Todas me miraban con ojos como platos de la impresión, tuve que contener la risa para no hacerlo en sus caras.

**-Vaya eso si es tener suerte** –dijo Amatista, la chica baja de cabello castaño claro.

**-¿Y por qué me preguntas todo esto sobre él?**

**-A no, por nada, solo…**

**-Bella aquí estas vamos** – la interrumpió Jessica.

**-Bueno chicas ya me buscaron debo irme hablamos luego.**

Me levante de mi asiento y casi corrí a la puerta donde estaba parada Jessica esperándome, se veía ansiosa, y enseguida recordé que dejamos una conversación pendiente sobre el tema preferido de la secundaria, los Cullen, o mejor, Edward.

**-Hola Jessica** –la salude con desanimo.

**-Hola Bella, ¿como estas, que tal tu clase?**– dijo saliéndose de la tangente

**-Bien, creo** – y pronuncie mi seño.

-**Mira cual es tú numero de casa para llamarte cuando llegue y así, podremos hablar, con más tranquilidad.**

**-¿Hablar de qué?** – intente hacerme la que no sabía nada

**-Bella, de lo que estábamos hablando en el salón de biología.**

**-A claro, pero ya te dije todo lo que hice o hable con él.**

**-No lo has hecho, porque me he enterado que te acompaño a clases** –diablos como se entero, aquí no se puede tener secretos.

**-Mi numero es 2312546, Llámame en la noche es más cómodo hablar porque Charlie está viendo el partido.**

**-Ok Bella te llamo en la noche, chao**– la despedí con la mano y seguí en busca de mi camioneta.

**-Parece que tienen mucho de que hablar** –dijo encantado.

**-Edward, me asustaste me quieres provocar un infarto**– y se encogió de hombros.

**-No digas eso ni en broma**– dijo acercándose a mí.

**-Como lo haces para aparecer de la nada, ni siquiera te vi, ni escuche tus pasos.**

**-No es mi culpa que estés muy distraída.**

**-Claro lo que digas. Oye me quede con la duda que me ibas a decir cundo nos interrumpió la profesora.**

**-No me acuerdo Bella, pero que te parece investigar lo de tu mancha te puedo ayudar.** –En eso una chica que estaba en el auto de él lo llamo, era su hermana Rosalie, parecía molesta.

**-Creo que después hablamos, te están esperando** **–**el asintió con la cabeza y se marcho.

* * *

Si les gustoo este capitulo, escribanme para decirme su opinion, sus ideas, consejos, etc.

Solo presionando ese lindo botoncito verde :)

Me despido, hasta la proxima publicacion.!

Irisan


	4. Visitas

**Veo q les esta gustando esta historia y a muchas les ineresa saer sobre la mancha de Bella.!**

**lo unico q les digo es que:**

**"TENGAN PACIENCIA"**

**Poco a poco nos iremos enterando.**

**Akii les deje este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Visitas **

Yo seguí caminando hacia mi camioneta, cuando ya estaba adentro y encendí la calefacción, empecé a reflexionar porque Edward estaba tan interesado en mi mancha, era extraño, no lo sé, pero aquí hay gato encerrado. Cuando llegue a casa Charlie ya había llegado y también estaba otro auto junto a la patrulla, de quien era no lo sé.

**-Papá llegue** **– **se escuchaba algo se ruido y risas

**-Bella estoy aquí, pasa**

**-¿Que sucede? ¿estás bien? **

**-Sorpresa –**no puede ser era Jacob y Billy

**-¡Jacob! –**salte encima a abrazarlo

**-Bella a pasado tanto tiempo, no sabes cuánto te e extrañado**

**-Mira como estas, ya casi que ni te reconozco**

**-Pero si es que come y no deja de crecer **

**-Billy también te extrañe-** lo abrace

**-Pero cálmate Bella, parece que no los has visto en siglos **

**-Hay papa si exageras **

**-Y cuéntanos Bella, ¿qué tal tu primer día en la secundaria?**

**-Bien, conocí muchas personas interesantes hoy **

**-Que bueno **

**-¿Y cómo ha estado todo Jacob? –**le pregunte

**-Bien, pero de seguro que con tu presencia estará mejor –** definitivamente Jacob no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo todo un galán.

**-Y dime, ¿cuándo vas a ir a la Push? tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar**

**-Si lo sé, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no?**

**-Si 3 años aún no te perdono por a verme abandonada aquí en Forks – **me dijo algo molesto.

**-Jacob, no fue mi culpa sabias que me iría con mi mama cuando terminara las vacaciones –**él se encogió de hombros y me miro directo a los ojos

**-Lo sé pero me hubiese gustado que te quedaras aquí conmigo – **y se acerco a mi lentamente, pero toda nuestra conversación se daño gracias a que Billy nos interrumpió.

**-Chicos por qué tan solos, vengan a comer lo que traje, que está muy bueno – **Jacob en ese momento se volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada era algo impresionante no podía a ver tanto enojo en su mirada.

**-O bueno será mejor mas tarde, cuando tengan hambre **– dijo Billy. Jacob volvió a mirarme y se centro en mí de nuevo.

**-Bella te acuerdas cuando estábamos caminado por la playa y te dije que me gustabas mucho, que me disculparas pero no te podía ver como una hermana sino como algo mas –**me quede con la boca abierta, si me acordaba pero a que venía ese tema en este momento, creo que se estaba poniendo algo intenso.

**-Si me acuerdo, y también te dije que me gustabas.**

**-Sí y ese mismo día fuiste mi novia.**

**-¿Jacob, a que quieres llegar con esto? – **pregunte confundida, el sonrió y retomo su postura acercándose a mí un poco más.

**-Bueno bella, al punto donde quiero llegar es que me gustaría que fuéramos como antes de que te fueras de Forks. – **Me quede sin palabras, no sabía que responder, me agradaba la idea pero donde dejaba al chico que conocí, Edward el también me gustaba y mas que Jacob.

**-Jacob por favor, en estos momentos es mejor ser amigos**.** –** vi en su rostro algo de desanimo, pero aun me sonrió, no podía dejar que la conversación avanzara mas así que interrumpí su mirada y dije

**-¿No tienes hambre?, yo sí, vamos a comer lo que trajo tu papa –** y lo empuje para llegar hacia la cocina donde se oía a mi padre y a Billy conversar.

**-¿Que trajiste de comer viejo?– **dijo Jacob a Billy

**-Pedimos una pizza, es que ocurrió un accidente con la cena ¿verdad Charlie?–** dijo sarcásticamente.

**-¿Que ocurrió papa?- **pregunte

**-Bueno que la deje en la estufa y me fui a la sala a ver el partido, y se quemo**

**-Dejaste a mi papa encargado de la cena, y sabes cómo es, también fue descuido tuyo Billy- dije riendo**

**-Querida yo pensé que iba a estar pendiente, pero ya ves, no se puede dejar solo en nada **

**-Bueno ya párenle de chistes como mi persona, se me olvido, a caso no se me puede olvidar.**

**-Tocan la puerta, yo voy- **dijo Jacob

Era la pizza, lo bueno es que no tenía que comer lo que trajo Billy, por que el pobre no era un buen cocinero.

**-Bueno yo quiero 3 pedazos –**dijo Jacob

**-¿Y tú Bella? **

**-Uno está bien, gracias **

Termine de comer, y bostece varias veces, parece ser que Billy lo entendió y dijo automáticamente

**-Bueno la he pasado de maravilla, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos Charlie **

**-Tan pronto dijo Jacob **

**-Si chico, hoy ha sido un día muy largo para Bella, seguro está cansada, a demás Bella no se va mañana, va estar aquí.**

**-Si, si viejo ya calla, no vemos Bella **

**-Chao Jacob, adiós Billy.**

**-Chao Bella **

Me quede muy pensativa con la conversación que tuve con Jacob, parecía que aun no me había olvidado, pero lo que paso entre él y yo cuando éramos niños fue muy tonto, algo pasajero, bueno hay cosas que no se olvidan como la primera vez que lo bese, y fue muy tierno pero hasta ahí, ahora lo veo solo como un amigo.

* * *

**Por fin aparecio Jacob, veremos que pasa entre el y Bella.!**

**Chicas**

**Encuesta: ¿Con quien quisiera que se quedara Bella? Con Edward o con Jacob**

**Espero muchos reviews, reviews y mas reviews**

**Recomiendenle a sus amigos o amigas esta historiaa**

**Buenoo akii me despido**

**Hasta el preoximo capituloo**

**Los kieree**

**Irisan**


	5. Una invitación que no se puede rechazar

**Chicas lamento mucho la demora, siento que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar.**

**Bueno, espero que me disculpen, aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo**

**Disfrutenlo.! x)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Una invitación que no se puede rechazar**

A la mañana siguiente vi como los Cullen llegaban en sus carros y caminaban muy alegres y ansiosos, yo seguí mi camino sin mucha importancia, cuando ya estaba en el salón esperando que el profesor entrara vi como Mike y Eric discutían, era gracioso verlos parecían dos niños pequeños.

**-Buenos días clase, hoy vamos a ver reacciones químicas preste atención Sr Newton **

**-Disculpe profesor.**

**-Bueno, muchachos empecemos por saber que es** **una ****reacción química****, es el proceso en el que una o más sustancias se transforman en otras sustancias diferentes**. **– **En eso Eric le dice a Mike que ganara, la clase estaba aburrida así que intente entender lo que susurraban**.**

Después de un rato, entendí, estaban planeando invitar a una chica a salir, pero era una competencia a ver quien le prestaba atención primero, que infantiles.

**-Hay** **–** levante la cabeza rápidamente, alguien me había pegado con una pelota de papel en la cabeza.

**-Lo siento bella– **que le sucede, por dios, no tiene cuidado

**-¿Que quieres? –**pregunte molesta

**-Lee el papel – **a que se refería, que quería Eric, agarre el papel de el piso lo desenrolle y empecé a leerlo, en la parte superior de la hoja decía para mi Bella, o sea su Bella de cuando acá era suya**, – sé que es algo informal pedírtelo así, pero, –**no, no por favor ya sé por dónde va esto, porque me pasa esto a mí.** –de verdad me gustaría, claro si tienes tiempo, de salir conmigo el sábado a ver una película en Port ángeles –**no ya había logrado que me irritara de nuevo, es demasiado molesto ser el juguete nuevo de estos chicos. De repente entendí todo, la chica de quien hablaban era yo, yo era su competencia esto si me molesto mas, la campana sonó y todos empezaron a salir, yo los seguí con tal de no hablar con Eric.

**-Bella espérame- **enseguida me voltee, tenía que acabar con esto

**-¿Si? **

**-¿Si vas a salir conmigo?**

**-Eric lo siento pero no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer además tengo que ponerme al corriente en las clases.**

**-Claro, no hay problema, lo dejaremos para después, o la otra semana**.** –** Ya no le dije que no, o sea, no entiende cuando lo rechazan

**-Voy a ser sincera en estos momentos no, mejor yo te aviso sí.**

**-Claro Bella, entiendo, entonces hablamos luego adiós– **sentí pena por el pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción.

**-Parece que tienes muchos admiradores por aquí- **esa voz la conocía era…

**-Edward me asustaste, pareces un zombi – **el sonrió y vi un destello de felicidad en sus ojos**.**

**-¿Tan feo soy que te asusto?–** estaba jugando, como ese rostro me puede asustar

**-No, no, es que no te escuche llegar **

**-Ah, bueno, ¿y como estas?** **–**pregunto interesado

**-Bien, ahora mejor **

**-Pues, soy sincero, con esa cara no parece que estés bien, seguro es por las culpa de tus admiradores **

**-¿Que como te enteraste? **

**-Digamos que escucho los rumores **

**-Es imposible acaba de suceder **

**-Bella aquí todo se sabe, además era divertido ver tu cara de desprecio cuando le decías que no de una manera muy formal**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿que acabas de decir?, ¿me viste?, ¿estabas espiándome acaso? **

**-¿Cómo?, no, no Bella estaba pasando y los vi solamente.**

**-No te creo, ¿porque me espiabas?- **pregunte molesta

**-Bella ya te dije que no te espiaba, solo estaba pasando, es más, te pido disculpas por si hice algo malo.**

**-Está bien te creo**

**-Gracias por tu comprensión, y en fin, tienes hambre te acompaño a comer, o ya tienes planes.**

**-No tengo planes **

**-Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a comer, ¿qué te apetece?**

**-Eh me da igual– **ambos caminamos en silencia hasta llegar a una de las mesas de la cafetería.

**-Siéntate aquí, ya traigo algo de comer – **en el momento que me quede sola en la mesa decidí ver a mi alrededor y vi como todos se quedaban observando sorprendido a Edward, Ángela tenía los ojos como platos, y Mike se notaba molesto.

**-Traje pizza y refresco, espero que te guste.**

**-Gracias – **tenía demasiado hambre así que empecé a comer

**-¿Y tu no comes? – **pregunte

**-Eh, comí en casa**

**-Bella, sabes, tengo unos libros en mi casa que creo que te van a interesar**

**-¿A mí? ¿De que tratan? **

**-De mitología y eso, y también hay una foto parecida a tu lunar en forma de rosa, viste yo te dije que me parecía a verla visto antes.**

**-Vaya, suena interesante **

**-¿Te los traigo mañana o te gustaría ir a mi casa a verlos? – **Edward me estaba invitando a su casa, eso no se puede rechazar.

**-Eh, como sea mejor, me da igual – **intente responder sin importancia pero no sirvió de nada ya que mi vos sonó más aguda de lo normal.

**-Pues en ese caso ven a mi casa – **dijocon un destello en su mirada

**-Ok**

La campana sonó y él me acompaño a mi próxima clase, mientras caminábamos ambos estábamos en silencio, tenía que buscar la forma de romper el hielo, pero no sabía que preguntar, o como empezar una conversación.

**-Nos vemos mañana bella – **que, y se va así, que malo y frio es.

**-¿No tienes más clases? – **pregunte confundida por la hora

**-Sí, pero me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas con mi hermana Alice**

**-Ah, en ese caso, hasta mañana.**

**-Claro, cuídate.**

Entre al salón y Jessica estaba esperándome muy ansiosa, estaba caminando en busca de mi asiento y todos me miraban, los chicos me sonreían y pude ver a varios giñarme el ojo, todo esto era de lo más extraño.

**Hola Jessica**

**Hola Bella ¿como estas?, así que, ¿qué me cuentas? – **pregunto ansiosa.

**-¡Yo! nada nuevo, ¿porque la pregunta? – **alerta, alerta, ya iba a salir con su tema favorito, no, no que alguien la pare.

**-No por nada, solo quería saber si son ciertos los rumores **

**-Los rumores- **dije sorprendida

**-Sí, que al fin alguien atrapo a Edward Cullen.**

**-A eso, no vale, solo somos amigos**

**-Chicas será que me dejan dar la clase– **dijo el profesor molesto

**-Claro disculpe- **respondí enseguida.

Después de que me llamo la tención el profesor intente concentrarme y solo escuchar la clase, que fastidio me hacía falta hablar con alguien.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Dejenme un reviews para saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte, o simplemente para saber si me mandan a los Vulturis :3

Nos estamnos leyendo, hasta la proxima

Irisan


	6. Conversaciones Inesperadas

Hola a todos, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo lamento mucho, deberian mandarme a los Vulturis, tengan piedad T_T, espero puedan perdonarme.

Como regalo les traigo este y otro capitulo, espero que les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**conversaciones inesperadas**

La clase termino y Salí del salón, note que todos me miraban diferente, no tenia explicación para eso, los chicos me sonreirán y algunas chicas me mataban con la mirada, busque mi próxima clase y vi como Mike corría hacia mi

**-Hola bella creo que tenemos la misma clase- y sonrió **

**-Que bien. **

**-Hiciste el trabajo de física. **

**-Claro, ¿y tú lo hiciste?**

**-Si, y dime que vas a hacer mañana en la tarde, será que puedes salir, conmigo.**

**-Mike, no puedo, lo siento.**

**-Claro que no puede, va a estar ocupada con mi hermano – en eso me voltee para ver quien lo había dicho y resulto ser alguien inesperado.**

**-Que tal Emmett- **dijo Mike y me miro automáticamente**- ¿así que vas a salir con Cullen? **

**-Si **

**-Hola Bella soy Emmett, te importaría hablar con mi hermano y conmigo un momento, a solas – **y miro a Mike con una cara de fuera de aquí estorbo.

**-Claro – **no sé que tenia que hablar conmigo, es decir solo le he hablado a Edward. Creo que me sentía algo nerviosa

**-El es Jasper**

**-Hola- **el me miro y sonrió, en ese momento sentí una ola de felicidad, los nervios que tenia se desaparecieron.

**-Y dime que tenias que hablar conmigo?**

**-Eh bueno sabes que mañana es un día especial porque al fin encontramos la persona que puede cambiar nuestras vida **– y en eso Jasper le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Emmett para que se callara, vaya sonó muy duro, yo ya estaría llorando, pero parece que a Emmett no le hizo ni coquito

**-No le pares a Emmett, solo es para darte un recado de Edward.**

**- A ok – **estaba confundida, que quiso decir con cambiar las vidas.

**-Edward dijo que te pasara buscando a tu casa en la mañana para venir a la secundaria, claro si quieres **– En eso sentí otra ola de felicidad y deseo, porque sentía esto en estos momentos, que estúpida soy.

**-Claro, pero él no sabe donde vivo, te doy la dirección.**

**-No vale ya nos encargamos de eso – **dijo Emmett y Jasper le dio otro puñetazo.

**-A ok, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, ya debo entrar al salón **

**-Claro chao bella- **dijo Jasper

**-Si chao, sonja- **dijo Emmett cuando ya me había volteado.

No entendí muy bien su chiste así que lo deje hasta hay, cuando me aleje lo suficiente de la puerta y me senté en mi puesto sentí que la ola de felicidad y deseo se desvaneció de repente, que extraño, me dio gusto tenerla por un rato.

**-¿Desde cuando sales con Cullen? **– escuche la voz de reproche de Mike que me susurraba.

**-Eh solo me va a prestar un libro mañana, y lo voy a buscar en su casa, ¿qué te importa?**

**-Bella, el no es bueno para ti – **o sea quien se cree para decirme quien es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

**-¿Que te pasa?, ¿quien te crees, mi padre?, ¿ahora me vas a decir con quien debo hablar?**

**-No bella me estas malinterpretando, solo es que, bueno, el no me parece bueno para ti ves.**

**-Sabes Mike, déjalo hasta hay bien, no te enrolles mas, a demás eres mi amigo y nada mas, yo decido con quien estar.**

En eso me voltee y lo deje hablando solo, se lo merecía, a demás se estaba pasando de la raya que se creía para decirme con quien debo estar, estoy muy molesta, pensé que el era mi amigo, no es solo un completo extraño, tengo que tranquilizarme, a ver voy a respirar 3 veces, 1 ya paso, 2 no escuchas mas tonterías de Mike, 3 mañana voy a ir a la casa de Edward, bueno solo recordando la ultima parte mi humor cambia muy rápido. La campana sonó y Salí del salón, Ángela salió del salón del frente pegando saltitos, muy emocionada.

**-Bella me e enterado, ¿como vas a ir vestida?, ¿estas nerviosa?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, solo dime, sabes que soy tu amiga**

De que hablaba la mire incrédula esperando que terminara de hablar.

**-¿Estas bien, verdad? – **me pregunto

**-Claro, ¿por qué debo estar de otra manara?**

**-Pues, es que Mike nos mando un texto a todos diciendo que mañana vas a salir con Edward, es cierto o no.**

**-Si lo es, bueno voy a su casa a buscar un libro nada más.**

**-A su casa, un libro, solo eso.**

**-¡Si!**

**-Hay bueno no te desanimes es un comienzo, vas a su casa, ninguno del pueblo se a acercado mas de 3 metros a su casa.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Bella es que ninguno de los Cullen nos a invitado, y a demás no lo tratamos mucho, ya sabes, ellos intimidan, muchos no sabes que hablar con ellos – **dijo con desanimo.** –** **Aun no se como no te trabas cuando estas frente a ellos, de verdad.**

**-No seas tonta son solo chicos, bueno mas bellos de lo normal, pero es soportable, debes aprender a controlarte – **mentí

**-Claro debes enseñarme**

**-Cuando quieras, mira debo irme tengo que hacer unas cosas ok.**

**-claro Bella nos vemos mañana.**

**-Ok **– ya estaba en camino a mi casa cuando me di cuenta que un auto me seguía, acelere mi vehículo y di un par de vueltas para ver si lo perdía pero cuando volví a mirar por el retrovisor el carro seguía hay, quien demonios era**, **me estaban siguiendo ¡hay que miedo! Acelere aun mas pero aun me seguía la pista muy cerca, ya tenia que ser valiente y encararme con el tipo del auto, así que desacelere mi vehículo hasta que lo detuve por completo y espere que me pasara pero nada, seguía detrás mío como una garrapata, estaba verdaderamente asustada no sabia que hacer.

**-Buuu**

**-¡haaaa! –** Desgraciado Emmett estaba en la ventanilla del copiloto con una mirada macabra, que demonio que pasaba, sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón.

**-Hay parece que si te asuste, lo siento Bella**

**-Que demonios te pasa, por que me estas siguiendo , y como saliste del auto sin que yo te viera**

**-Jajaa Edward tiene razón eres algo despistada**

**-Si, si lo que digas, que quieres, seguro tienes un propósito verdad, porque ese susto no puede ser de gratis.**

**-Ajajaa, parece que la princesa se molesto, lo siento su alteza – **en ese momento extrañamente volvía a sentir una ola de tranquilidad pero no estaba tan tranquila porque sentía que me observaban así que mire a mi izquierda hacia la ventana

**-Haaaa **– era Jasper en la ventana, dios me quieren matar es definitivo , voy a morir de un infarto

**-Lo siento Bella, ¿estas bien?, disculpa por asustarte – **dijo Jasper, mientras Emmett se agarraba su regazo de la risa.

**-Si esta bien, –**el susto paso rápido extrañamente sentía tranquilidad**. – y** **bueno a que se debe los sustos.**

**-Bueno es que traemos un recado y un obsequio para ti**- dijo Jasper

**-¿Obsequio de quien?– pregunte sorprendida**

**-Hay de quien mas va a ser, no creo que de tu amigo Mike**- Dijo Emmett

**-Cállate Emmett, es de Edward. –**Me mando un obsequio que lindo

**-Quiere que lo uses princesita- **dijo Emmett

**-Me puedes dejar de decir así por favor – Emmett me esta irritando, que fastidioso era.**

**-¿Que te molesta?- **y se acerco a mí con una mirada retadora.

**-Emmett compórtate**- dijo Jasper, en eso se escucho la bocina del auto de ellos.

**-Rosalie esta molesta, mejor nos vamos chao Bella- **y salió corriendo Emmett

**-Chao bella, no olvides usarlo– **dijo Jasper.

**-Esta bien, chao – **vi como el auto arrancaba y se alejaba, en mis manos tenia una delicada caja negra, no me atrevía a abrirlo, ¿por qué me daba esto?, no puedo confundir mis sentimientos debo convencerme que solo voy a buscar los libros y nada más, Edward es solo un buen amigo, hay ya me voy a dejar de tonterías , abrí la caja y había un delicado collar de oro, tenia una piedra de color rojo colgando, alrededor de la piedra tenía una enredadera con pequeños brillantes, parecían ser diamantes, era muy hermoso,estaba confundida con esto que cargaba en mis manos, nunca nadie me había regalado algo así, tan hermoso y perfecto, ¿Qué significa esto?¿porque a mí?, si solo llevamos un par de días conociéndonos, note que en la caja se hallaba una nota, la abrí y decía:

"**Hola Bella, este collar le perteneció a mi madre, mi padre se lo regalo a los pocos días de conocidos, significa mucho para mi, mi madre antes de morir me dijo que se lo regalara a la persona quien yo crea que es mi verdadero amor, y ese amor eres tu, espero que no te molestes.****"**

Me quede impresionada, sentía que mi corazón latía con mas fuerza, de pronto me invadió un sentimiento extraño no parecía felicidad aunque la sentía con fuerza pero era algo mas, no se un deseo quizás, o tal vez el haya acertado y si sea su verdadero amor. Me puse el collar podía oler el aroma de Edward en el, me sentía abstraída por el pensamiento del verdadero amor, quizás por eso los latido de mi corazón aceleran desenfrenadamente cuando estoy junto a el o pienso en el… ¡Oh por dios estoy enamorada!

Pude llegar a casa, sin problemas claro, hice mis deberes, Charlie aun no llegaba del trabajo, estuve pensando toda la tarde, anocheció, cene, y comencé a sentirme agotada, tenía que descansar, mi corazón y mi cuerpo me lo rogaban, he tenido muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Bueno:

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Pueden escribirme, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, o tambn pueden enviar tomatazos, o mandarme a los Vulturis

Otra cosa... Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leido esta historia, a los que comentan y a los que no (la cual deberian, por fisss), muchas graciass por su apoyoo

Un besoo a todoss

Se despide

Irisan :3


	7. Beso

Hoola a todoss, lamento la demora, cada vez que actualizo tengo que estar disculpandomeee, en serio lo sientoo muchoo

Buenoo, akii tienen otro capi, algoo me dicee que les gustara muchoo xD

Ya voy a dejar de distraerlas

asi que, ¡A LEER!

* * *

(Cap 7) **beso**

cuando desperté, ya era el día siguiente, y estaba lloviendo otra ves, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a los días tan fríos y lluviosos, me levanté de mi cama y me fue a arreglarme para ir a la secundaria, mientras me observaba por ultima ves al espejo vi que todavía tenia puesta la cadena que me avía mandado Edward, vi mi reloj y era muy tarde, supuestamente Edward me iba a buscar para irnos juntos, pero no se veía nada por la ventana, buen ahora no se que hacer, lo espero o me voy , mejor me voy , cuando agarre las llaves de la camioneta y Salí de mi casa el volvo de Edward se avía parado detrás de mi camioneta, al verlo sentí que mi corazón se paro para después arrancar de una manera desesperada, Edward se bajo del auto y camino hacia mi.

**-Hola bella, como dormiste –** y acaricio mi rostro con uno de sus dedos, eso me sorprendió demasiado hasta sentí que me iba a dar un mal.

**.B-i-e-n, – **dios otra ves me trabé, **– y tu**

**- mi noche fue fascinante **– y sonrió haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera otra vez.

**Parece que no me ibas a esperar –**y me miro directo a los ojos, su color cambio de nuevo, estaba mas dorados de lo normal que bello**.**

**-¿Cómo?, no vale, claro que si – **mentí

**-Pues parece que no, además tienes las llaves en la mano – **sentí una ola de calor en mi rostro.

**-Te estas sonrojando – y sonrió, **tenia que salirme de la tangente.

**Nos vamos, ya es tarde.**

**-Claro – **y me agarro de la mano para guiarme hasta su auto, sentía mi piel arder y mi corazón latir mas fuerte.

**-Estas bien –**me pregunto

**-Si, si claro , por que – **pregunte sorprendida por la pregunta

**-No por nada, olvídalo – **abrió la puerta y espero que me montara para después cerrarla, lo observe mientras rodeaba el auto para acomodarse frente al volante, me observo.

**-Parece que si te gusto – **y sus ojos se posaron en la cadena que tenia en mi cuello, instintivamente lo toque con mis dedos y baje la mirada para observar la cadena, sentí su respiración rosar mi cabello, cuando levanté la mirada para verlo, el estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba, lo tenia a pocos centímetro de mi rostro.

**-Gracias – **fue lo único que pude decir por que me quede embelesada viéndolo**.**

**-De nada, eso no es nada comparado contigo – **y se acerco poco a poco hacia mí, sentía su respiración fría y cálida a la vez.

**-Puedo besarte bella, es que no me puedo contenerme – **por dios no lo pienses ni preguntes solo hazlo, sentí aun mas su respiración eso me volvía loca.

**-Pues no te contengas –**dije sin aliento y acercándome hacia el**.**

En eso el dio el ultimo paso y nuestros labios se encontraron,

Sentí como sus finos labios rodeaban los míos, con el sabor mas dulce e intenso que jamás halla probado, me sentía en otro mundo todo alrededor de mi desapareció, solo éramos el y yo, me sentía única como si besara la cosa mas hermosa de mi vida, amé ese momento, ¿así se sentirá cuando se besa un ángel?, era como el cielo para mi.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de mi, no quería separarme de el, deseaba esa sensación de nuevo, lo necesitaba, intente contenerlo pero fue inútil el se alejo de mi.

**-Valla – **dijo Edward con ojos de ternuray una sonrisa maravillosa

**-Que sucede, hay un problema – **pregunte exaltada

**-Si, el problema es…que me gusto demasiado– **dijo con ternura **–te estas sonrojando de nuevo eso me gusta.**

**-Pero como quieres que no me sonroje si me dices cosas como esas..**

**-Pues seguiré haciéndolo, por que me encanta – **y se acerco con una risa picara hacia mi otra ves, no podía aclarar mi mente solo me quede mirándolo sin ninguna explicación, solo escuchaba mi corazón latir mas rápido de lo normal.

En eso sonó mi celular en mi bolsillo derecho **– me disculpas un momento –**y me aparte de el ya que nuestras narices se estaban rosando, Vi la pantalla pero el número no lo conocí, así que conteste.

**-Diga –q**ue fastidioso era ahora

**-Bella es Mike será que puedo pasar buscándote para hablar.**

**-Lo siento Mike ya voy en camino a la secundaria adiós – **y colgué el celular, por un instante me parecía ver sonreír a Edward.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos porque ya se nos hiso tarde –**en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo estábamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la secundaria**. **

**-Te puedo a acompañar a clases. y sonrió **

**Claro**– entonces el busco un puesto donde estacionar y se bajo en seguida a abrir mi puerta, cundo baje de su auto toda la secundaria o bueno los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento se nos quedaron viendo no tenia palabras para eso, era peor que mi primer día, seguimos caminando y todos nos miraban.

**-te incomoda –**me pregunto**, **tomando mi mano

**Algo, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, no es mi estilo**

**-No lo digo por eso, sino por que tome tu mano..**

**A eso no, no me importa digo, no me molesta.**

**-Jajaja ok, y bueno solo rectificándote tu siempre llamas la atención o no te acuerdas el primer día. –**Dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara, de solo acordarme me daba vergüenza.

**-Pero eso es justificado, me resbale y te caí encima.**

**-Si eso lo entiendo, pero que me dices de cuando estabas llegando en el estacionamiento y tropezaste con el pavimento, todos te miraban. Eso si es llamar la atención. **

**-Me viste cuando llegue**

**-Claro, como no iba a verte – **y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco a mi lentamente para luego posar sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos, de nuevo me sentía en el cielo, sentía sus labios fríos y calientes a la ves, su aliento inundar mi garganta, y de repente esa magia se desapareció, el estaba viéndome muy cerca y sonreía mas de lo normal, cuando logre concentrarme y mirar a mi alrededor vi a un montón de espectadores.

Y ente esos estaba Mike. y de tras de el Ángela, Jessica, Ben ,y Tyler ellos eran los mas exaltados.

Edward miraba a Mike con una risa burlona, y no sabia por que, ¿que chiste me estaba perdiendo?

**-¿Que te pasa? – **le pregunte

**-Nada, solo que me da risa la cara de tus amigos pero bueno creo que mejor me voy a clases – **y beso mi frente** – te veo mas tarde.**

**-ok ****– **y me despedí de el , cuando entre al salón todos se callaron , claro acababa de besar en publico uno de los Cullen.

El profesor llego al salón muy agitado y con unas ojeras que se notaban a kilómetros parecía que el pobre no pudo dormir, después de un rato de estar dando clases nos comento que tenia que marcharse por que no se sentía bien, ya que su perro (espait) había fallecido la noche anterior, ese era el motivo de su aspecto, mientras barios de los chicos lo consolaban yo me Salí del salón, no podía verlo llorar me daba tristeza.

Mientras esperaba la otra hora de clases me detuve en la cafetería a comer algo, cuando me cente en una de las mesas mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Edward **–** **bella me tuve que ir a casa mi hermana me necesitaba, pero no te preocupes te pasare buscando a la secundaria al final del las clases, te esperare con ansias en la puerta de el edificio B, te quiero.**

* * *

**¿Que opinan? :D**

**Diganme que les parecioo solo apretando ese hermosooo botoncito verde xD**

**Sus reviews son lo que alientan a que siga actualizando, graciass por leer y apoyarmee **

**saludoss a:**

_**eviita cullen**_

_**melivampiresa**_

_**cullen-21-gladys**_

_**.Cullen**_

_**Sara Elizabeth Swan**_

_**Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen**_

_**Tatianitap**_

_**Shekina Black Vulturi**_

_**Aiiran**_

_**Dahe-Li**_

_**Wera Cullen**_

_**Ckamilafanstwilight**_

_**Petalos de furia**_

_**Itati**_

Tambn muchas graciass a las que no comentan pero aun asii siguen esta historia

Nos seguimos leyendo

Con amor,

Irisan


	8. Algo mas que amigos

Un obsequioooo :D

Capituloo EXTRAAAA

Disfrutenloo

Nos vemoss abajooo

* * *

**(capi 8 ) algo mas que amigos**

Estaba ansiosa no dejaba de pensar en Edward, pero aun faltaba 4 horas para nuestro encuentro. La campana sonó y me fui a mi clase de deporte, mientras me cambiaba en los vestidores de chicas y Ángela me hacia un montón de preguntas sobre Edward después de unos minutos se detuvo por que el profe nos estaba apurando para empezar la clase, me toco corren y hacer circuito, ya estaba agotada cuando sonó la campana de salida, tenia media hora para cambiarme de ropa e ir a mi otra clase así que lo ice rápidamente. Cuando entre al salón de física el profesor nos mando unos problemas estaban un poco difíciles lo cual me distrajo un rato. Las horas pasaron volando sin darme cuenta ya tenia que ir a mi otra clase era química con la profesora que escupía saliva mientras hablaba tenia que apresurarme para agarrar un puesto de los de atrás así no me bañara cuando hable, cuando entre al salón quedaba un solo puesto , rápidamente me senté, detrás de mi venían 4 chicos mas y cuando vieron que me senté isieron cara de reproche, la Sra lisa empezó su clase muy animada y por su puesto su saliva salía a quilómetros hasta pensé en un momento que me caería un poco.

**-Oye tienes suerte llegaste en la raya, –** me dijo un chico de piel morena y ojos negros

**-Si claro , pensé que no llegaría **

**-Claro, eso también pensé yo, pero por lo menos hoy no nos escupieron** **–** y puso los ojos en blanco.

**-Si claro –** dije entusiasmada, en eso la Sra lisa nos mando a haces una investigación en clases, comencé rápido quería terminarle e irme. la campana sonó y Salí corriendo a entregar mi informe, estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, cuando logre salir de salón casi ni podía caminar el pasillo estaba congestionado, todos querían salir a la ves, cuando al fin pude salir de ese bululú vi a Edward parado en la puerta como me dijo, estaba recostado a la puerta esperándome, y cundo al fin pudo verme me sonrió de una manera que hacia que me temblaran las piernas era tan sexi.

**-Hola Edward- lo salude entusiasmada **

**-Hola corazón –** y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Que tal te fue– **pregunto ansioso

**-Bien algo fastidioso, pero soportable, y tu que hiciste.**

**-Ayudar a mi hermana con unas cosas que va a donar**.** –** Respondió

**-Nos vamos** **–** Pregunto emocionado.

**-Claro, estoy ansiosa por ver ese** libro **– **dije sarcásticamente, y el sonrió muy complacido.

Ya estábamos en el auto camino a su casa cuando vino a mi mente la pregunta que toda chica se hace en un momento como este. ¿Y si no les gusto a los padres de Edward? Hay dios donde me estaba metiendo, sentí como mi corazón latía frenéticamente irresistible ya me dolía el pecho.

**-Bella esta todo bien** **–** pregunto preocupado

**-Claro – **mentí

**-Sabes bella quiero decirte algo antes de llagar a casa.**

**-Claro dime**

**-Se que es muy pronto decirte algo como esto pero quiero poder verte las veces que yo quiera sin necesidad de montar una escusa como la de hoy o también poder besarte cuando yo quiera sin tener que dar una explicación**

**-Pero yo no te pido expic…** **–**y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios callándolos instantáneamente

**-Lo se pero quiero que sea formal y no de esta forma.**

**-A donde quiere llegar** **–**le pregunte, yo sabia la respuesta pero me moría por escuchar su improvisación.

En eso detuvo el auto y me miro directo a los ojos y pronuncio muy claras las palabras **–** **quiero pasar al otro nivel contigo, quiero poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible.**

**-Pues tu sabes que siempre estaré y no tienes que buscar escusas solo dime y permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que quiera** **–** le dije con el corazón en la mano

**-Y que tal si quiero todo el tiempo, y no me quiero alejar de ti ni un instante** **– **dijo con ternura

**-Pues no lo hagas** **–** respondí de inmediato. Acercándome unos centímetros hacia el

**- Pues si es así quiero decirte Bella swan, ****quieres ser mi novia ****– ** dijo acercándose a mí con cautela, sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba de inmediato, y la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo.

**-Claro que quiero es lo que mas deseo ** **– **le respondí con sinceridad

Y en ese momento se acercó a mi un poco mas hasta que nuestros labios se encontraran de nuevo, sentía sus labios moverse de una manera muy delicada y precavida pero aun así no le quito lo lindo, era dulce, tan dulce como la mil, su forma delicada no duro mucho ya que el deceo nos invadía, en eso nuestras respiraciones se convirtió en frenéticas, sentía su deceo igual que el mío, su aliento refrescaba mi garganta, no aguante mas y lo tome de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia mi y el me tomo de la cintura asiendo lo mismo, casi no podíamos movernos ya que estábamos en el auto, pero aun así nuestro beso siguió con la misma intensidad sin importar nada, sentía como si estuviera en el Olimpo y el propio Zeus me estuviera besando, el era perfecto, su manera de besar indescriptible, era el único capas de hacerme sentir mariposas en el estomago, poco a poco se fue retirando de mi, no quería que esta sensación terminara nunca, pero igual se alejo y me miro a los ojos de una manera que podía poner a sus pies a cualquier chica.

**-Entonces desde hoy eres mi novia** **– **dijo con dulzura

**-Si, soy tuya el tiempo que quieras** **– **el me sonrió de una manera matadora dios se que a su lado me voy a morir pronto si me sigue deslumbrando de esa manera

**- en que piensas** **–** me pregunto interesado

**-Nada importante ** **–**mentí

**-Estas preocupada, que te tiene así. – **Pregunto con curiosidad

**-Pues tu quien mas ** **– **mentí, la verdad era su familia. Y la pregunta del millón

**-¿Aun quieres ir a mi casa?**

**-Claro ¿Por qué?**

**-Por que te ves un poco incomoda desde que salimos de la secundaria.**

**-Claro que no, estoy normal** **– **dije con un tono burlón, pero como se dio de cuenta, Edward era muy observador**.**

En eso el puso de nuevo en marcha el auto cuando teníamos unos minutos de recorrido llegamos a su casa, en la entrada estaba su hermana, parecía estar esperando a alguien muy emocionada.

* * *

Holisssssss

Coomo quedoooo? :D

ya saben lo que quierooo

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS**

Saludoss a todass las lectorass :)

Chaoo

XOXOXO,

Irisan


	9. El comienzo de los vampiros

Las tenia abandonadas, pero, HE VUELTOOOO!!!

Bueno kiero desearles una feliz semana santaa, no las distraigo mas, LEAN :D

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**El comienzo de los vampiros**

Cuando nos bajamos del auto la chica del cabello puntiagudo bajo las escaleras de la entrada corriendo hasta llegar donde estábamos parados

**-Hola Edward** **– **grito emocionada

**-Hola Alice, ella es Bella… mi novia- **cuando dijo eso sentí como mi corazón y el estomago se alteraba de nuevo.

**-Hola Bella, me han hablado tantas cosas de ti pero creo que se han quedado cortos bienvenida cuñada** **–** dijo abrazándome. **–sabes espero que tengas hambre Esme nos ha preparado pollo al horno espero que te guste.**

**-Sí, gracias suena delicioso ** – respondí con un nudo en la garganta

Edward tomo mi mano y me guio a su casa cuando estábamos entrando en la cocina una pareja se me quedo mirando muy amablemente.

**-Hola ella es Bella** **–**dijo Edward **–** **mi novia ** **–**hay no, volvió a decirlo, dios sentí calor de repente, ¡no! me estaba sonrojando de nuevo.

**-Ella es Esme mi madre, y el Carlisle mi padre** **– **no podía ser eran muy jóvenes parecían de 30 años

**-Hola querida es un placer conocerte al fin** **– **dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa

**-Al fin** **–** repetí confundida

**-Si querida de tanto que han hablado de ti que ya quería conocerte. –**Dijo Esme

**-Eso es cierto** **– **dijo Carlisle

**-Bueno prepare un pollo riquísimo que tal si nos sentamos a comer ** **–**dijo Esme muy maternal

**-Claro** **– **dijo Edward, y me miro para que me sentara en el comedor, al ver su reacción me moví rápido a acomodarme en aquel lujoso comedor, el se fue a la cocina a hablar con su madre me sentía incomoda.

Cuando regresaron todos a sentarse en el comedor Edward traía los cubiertos y me sonrió muy complacido, Esme traía el pollo que olía riquísimo, Carlisle traía la ensalada, Alice corría con los vasos en una bandeja pensé que se caerían pero no se movieron ni un poco y Jasper traía el jugo de fresa, cuando sirvieron todos comían trozos pequeños, parecían que ninguno tenía hambre hasta Jasper hacia mala cara al meterse la comida a la boca, todos parecían estar comiendo obligados.

**-Está bien si no tienes hambre** **–**le dije a Jasper, **–si comes obligado corres el riesgo de que te duela la barriga** **–** todos me miraron exaltados, no sabía por que, eso era cierto mi madre siempre me lo decía.

**-Por cierto Esme te ha quedado delicioso** **– **le dije, ella sonrió

**-Gracias cariño – **me dedico una mirada tierna.

Termine de comer y di las gracias, Edward me llevo a la biblioteca donde estaban los dichosos libros.

**-Sabes este es el que muestra una fotografía de tu mancha en forma de rosa** **–** dijo entregándome el libro grande y pesado.

**-Gracias –** empecé a pasar las paginas del libro y en la foto como dijo Edward estaba tres hombre muy hermosos para su edad era impresionantes parecían Ángeles, justo en el centro de la foto estaba una chica sentada en una silla era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida, comparada con los 3 hombres que parecían Ángeles ella era una diosa, un Ángel en vivo y directo era de otro nivel dejaba opacados a los demás en la foto, ella era de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta la cintura ojos grandes y de color rojos intenso, labios finos y rosados, piel blanca como la nieve, silueta muy definida pero tenía algo curioso en el brazo derecho, era una mancha, **–** **no, no puede ser – **dije en voz más alta de lo normal, era una mancha igualita a la mía, tenia forma de ROSA y de un color rojizo como la mía, esto era muy extraño. Retrocedí varias páginas y leí en voz altael título del libro que decía **–** Zonja la creadora de todos los vampiros**.**

Mire a Edward que parecía estar nervioso y después de un rato de estarnos mirando sin decir nada seguí leyendo en voz alta el curioso libro que tenía en mis manos. **–**Todo esto sucedió hace 2 mil años atrás, cuando Zonja estaba intentando ayudar a una chica llamada Luna que estaba herida, antes de que Luna muriera le pidió ayuda a Zonja, dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo y que ella tenía que darle vida a su especie, Zonja no entendía muy bien lo que decía pero al ver su sufrimiento le dijo que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, luna en su agonía le dijo que bebiera su sangre que eso le daría inmortalidad, fuerza, rapidez y sobretodo belleza y cualidades, **– ¿hablas enserio?, ¿vampiros? – ** lo mire incrédula.

**-Sigue leyendo y veras a que me refiero** **–** dijo Edward con voz precavida

Zonja al escuchar eso se exalto y le dijo que todo menos eso, luna en su último aliento se lo rogo y murió, al ver eso zonja decidió cumplir el último deseo de luna, y bebió hasta la última gota de su sangre, al instante Zonja cayó al lado de cuerpo de luna con un dolor segador, sentía que pasaba fuego por sus venas, casi no podía moverse del intenso dolor, intento gritar pero no tenia aliento para eso, después de un día saco fuerzas para pedir ayuda y llamar a su hermana, su hermana nunca llego al recate de Zonja pero después de trascurrir los días, el dolor intenso fue cesando, pero también el latido de su corazón, al despertar de aquellos días de sufrimiento, Zonja no sabía bien que sucedía y ahí fue cuando miro sus manos y brazos a la luz del sol, ella se exalto al ver aquello que brillaba tan hermoso, su piel no era igual, era distinta, y más blanca de lo normal, siguió recorriendo la mirada de arriba abajo cuando noto algo curioso en su brazo derecho, tenía una mancha en forma de rosa, de color rojizo, después de unos segundos de contemplar aquella mancha tan hermosa camino hasta el lago y vio su reflejo, no era la mortal Zonja, era otra criatura con una belleza sobrenatural, todo estaba sucediendo como luna había predicho.

**-Enserio crees en esto** **–** le dije vacilando

**-Es lo que dice el libro, ¿o no?** **– **y se encogió de hombros

**-Edward no se qué significa este libro, de verdad, pero de algo si estoy completamente segura, yo no soy vampiro.**

**-Lo sé, –** dijo con una risa burlona **–** **pero no te parece curioso la coincidencia de tu mancha y la historia**

**-Si lo sé, da hasta miedo, pero es solo una historia, como la que me contaba la abuela de Jacob**

**-¿Quien es él? –** pregunto celoso me gustaba verlo así y no aguante la risa

**-Es un amigo de la familia, se llama Jacob Black, vive en la reserva.**

**-¿Y que historias te contaba la abuela de Jacob?** **– **pregunto curioso

**-Nada importante, solo cosas para que no saliéramos a los bosques solos o para que nos portáramos bien. –** Dije saliéndome de la tangente.

**-Hola, ¿interrumpo?** **–** dijo Alice asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca

**-Claro que no –** respondí después de unos segundos

**-bueno sabes quiero pedirte un favor muy grande a ti Bella** **– **dijo entrando y sentándose a mi lado, Edward en ese momento agacho la cabeza y se rio muy bajo.

**-claro, ¿qué quieres? –** pregunte nerviosa

**-sabes quiero ir de compras a Port Ángeles, y no tengo con quien ir, te gustaría acompañarme** **–** pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

**-Hay Alice no lo sé –** dude** –** **es que no me gusta mucho eso** **–** le dije con sinceridad, y en eso Jasper entro a la biblioteca con una risa maléfica

**-Vamos Bella, se que nos estamos conociendo hoy, pero será divertido, anda anímate** **–** dijo haciendo un puchero, en eso sentí deseos de acompañarla, esto era extraño, a mi no me gustaba ir de compras… desde que me mude he tenido cambio drásticos en mis emociones.

**-Claro, está bien, cuando iremos –** dije dejándome vencer por el deseo**.**

**-¡¡Qué bien!! – **Y pego un salto **– ¿te parece el sábado en la tarde? – **Dijo muy alegre.

**-Claro– **dije con entusiasmo

**-Ok te paso buscando y nos vamos de shopping –** dijo haciendo morisquetas como una bailarina** –** **bueno los dejo solos chao bella**.

**-Chao –** cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron deje de sentir ese encanto, ese deseo por salir con Alice, definitivo algo extraño me estaba pasando**.**

**-¿En qué piensas? ** **–**dijo Edward atrayendo de nuevo mi atención

**-Nada solo tonterías ** **–**dije despegando la mente

**-No creo que sean tonterías ** **–**dijo sentándose a mi lado

**-Pues si son tontas, hasta te vas a reír, de la conclusión absurda que he sacado. **

**-Dime,** **– **y tomo mi mano

**-Bueno, es que desde que me mude han pasado cosas muy extrañas **

**-¿Qué cosas? ** **–**nervioso

**-No es nada malo, solo que siento, bueno, es extraño pero es como una mescla de emociones, por ejemplo no quería ir con Alice pero después vino a mí el deseo de ir, y justo cuando se marcharon ese mismo deseo de fuel. Llámame loca pero así lo siento.**

**-Bella si así lo sientes – dijo besándome la frente.**

**-Edward, ¿qué hora es?**

**-Las 7, ¿Por qué?**

**-Ya tengo que irme, Charlie va a llegar a casa y se va preocupar si no estoy**

**-Claro vamos, yo te llevo.**

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa, de repente, me sorprendió, la mamá de Edward estaba justo detrás de mí muy sonriente

**-Adiós Bella vuelve pronto** **– **y me abrazo muy maternal.

**-Seguro ** **–**respondí y me despedí

Cuando estaba saliendo Alice grito en lo más alto de la escalera:

-** chao Bella no se te olvide.**

**-Claro, como se me va a olvidar – **respondí amablemente

Salimos de la casa y Edward me llevaba de la mano hasta que llegamos al auto, mientras estábamos en la carretera camino a mi casa vino a mí el recuerdo del libro de Edward, ese libro era muy extraño en todos los sentidos, 1 era de vampiros, 2 tenía casi tres siglos de antigüedad, 3 esa chica tenia la misma mancha que yo y 4 exactamente en el mismo lugar. Todo era muy fuera de lo común.

-**Te veo mañana-** dijo Edward acercándose a mi para despedirse, cuando alce la mirada para ver bien su espectacular rostro sentí que mi corazón de latía débilmente para después arrancar con un sonido ensordecedor, el sonrió pícaramente y me beso. Cuando al fin pude despejar me mente me baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta de mi casa, el aun estaba parado esperando que entrara, cuando entre y cerré la puerta escuche un motor arrancar, vi por la ventana y Edward ya se había marchado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos x leer este fic y x los reviews se lo agradezco mucho

Un besooo a todass

Nos vemoss luegoo

**_Irisan_**


End file.
